<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Wild by Hello_I_Exist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765940">Beyond the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_I_Exist/pseuds/Hello_I_Exist'>Hello_I_Exist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>not a full fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_I_Exist/pseuds/Hello_I_Exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Calamity was destroyed and Hyrule had been saved.<br/>But Link still felt... Unfulfilled.</p><p>After all, one taste of freedom is never enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432715">The legend of Fodlan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirbag15/pseuds/Leirbag15">Leirbag15</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning of another series! The REAL first part of this series will come out once 'Defiance' ends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The idea was sparked when Link saw a world map for the first time.</p><p>Hyrule's re-construction was not an instant process- It needed people. And, sure, Hyrule had an abundance of people, but not all of them were able to help. And, after the news of the Calamity's destruction spread beyond Hyrule's borders, outsiders began to pour in. Apparently, Hyrule's natural beauty was legendary, as was it's reputation for being a massive magic focus.</p><p>Most visitors were simple tourists, but the occasional settler or scholar came along with them.</p><p>A scholar was one of the people that Link, along with <strike>The Princess</strike> Zelda, had been visiting when he saw the map.</p><p>Their house was small, but absolutely <em>full </em>of books, small paintings, and something called a 'Printing press,' which Link knew would keep <strike>T</strike><strike>he Princess</strike> Zelda busy for weeks.</p><p>But it was the map on the wall that interested Link the most.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're saying there is <em>nothing </em>that you know of that is even <em>remotely </em>similar to the Sheikah Slate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, madame. I've never seen... Anything of this design."</p><p> </p><p>"Incredible... Link, did you hear that?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Link?"</p><p> </p><p>Link spun around from his investigation of the map to respond with a quick "Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear what we were saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"...Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, Pr- Zelda."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda frowned, before seeing the map on the wall. "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Princess, that is simply a map of the known world. I don't see..."</p><p> </p><p>"A map of the whole world... Incredible!"</p><p> </p><p>"Have... Have you never seen one before?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I have not! Link-"</p><p> </p><p>"How much for the map?" Link interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"...Well, a few hundred Rupees-"</p><p> </p><p>"Done."</p><p> </p><p>Link carefully pulled the map off the wall, reached into his pouch, and pulled out a Gold Rupee.</p><p> </p><p>"That's worth 300 Rupees."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar and Zelda were both looking at Link strangely, even as he walked out the door, map in hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The world was <em>massive</em>... Far larger than anything Link could have ever predicted. He remembered a time when his memories were still gone- He had thought, for a while, that Hyrule <em>was </em>the whole world.</p><p>Link was, quite simply, entranced.</p><p> </p><p>"Link, are you alright? You've been looking at that map for the past 30 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"... 'mfine."</p><p> </p><p>"... Can... Can I see it?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Sure."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a definite change in Link's mannerisms after that day.</p><p>A certain wistfulness seemed to follow him everywhere, a n unknown desire showing on his face.</p><p>But Zelda knew Link best, and knew what he wanted.</p><p>For most people, it would have been best to approach the issue slowly. But with Link, well...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One day, the two were riding side by side when Zelda said:</p><p> </p><p>"You want to leave Hyrule, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>Link flinched and sucked in a breath. "...Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I don't entirely understand your desire. You had quite the freedom while crossing Hyrule to slay Ganon, after all."</p><p> </p><p>Link nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... If you leave, then you know you leave with my blessing."</p><p> </p><p>Link turned his face to Zelda, stunned. "...Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. After all, we both know a cooped-up Link is bad for everybody's health, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Zelda was smiling, but her eyes were sad.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile falls.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... Give us all warning before you leave, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Link nods, smiling ear to ear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three weeks later was Link's 18th birthday, and as a present from everybody, he got a ship that he promptly named <em>The King of Red Lions</em>.</p><p>(He didn't know why, but the name just felt right.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>